1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for mounting a data storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical personal computer comprises data storage devices, such as hard disk drives (HDDS), floppy disk drives, and compact disc-read only memories (CD-ROMS) drives. Conventionally, the data storage devices are attached to a computer enclosure chassis with screws. A tool such as a screwdriver is used to fasten or unfasten the screws when mounting or removing the data storage devices. Mounting or dismounting the data storage devices may be laborious and time-consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.